Hold Up A Light
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: St. John Allerdyce and the mysterious Lacey Rossi have a relationship that is unlike any other person's. He is the loud mouth of the pair and she the quiet one. So why are they a couple? They do say opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Up A Light**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-Men Series. I have invented the OC of the story.**

**Category: X-Men: The Movie**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Pyro/ OC**

**Summary: St. John Allerdyce and the mysterious Lacey Rossi have a relationship that is unlike any other person's. He is the loud mouth of the pair and she the quiet one. So why are they a couple? They do say opposites attract.**

**A/N: Starts in between X-Men and X2. I have never read the comics, only ever watched the films, so I apologise in advance if I write something completely wrong.**

**Chapter One**

John watched Bobby and the new girl, Rogue she called herself, getting comfortable with each other. He wasn't jealous of them, he was annoyed with the amount of affection they continuously showed in public. He was known as the popular loner in Xavier's school for the gifted. They weren't gifted at all in John's opinion. They were unique. They were mutants and had to be kept in hiding for their own safety from the inferior Homo Sapiens. He kept his thoughts to himself as he moved away from the lover birds to the outside of the school.

It was getting late and the majority of the students were in bed but the older students were allowed to stay up later but not too late. He stared up at the crescent moon as he sat on one of the benches out in the large grounds. Sometimes he felt like he was suffocating in the school. He needed to escape but he had to follow the rules for some time. He had taken Scott's motorbike out without permission and he had been banned from any activities for a whole two months.

The older students knew that Storm and Scott had gone out to find a new student but it was the return of the new student that had shocked John.

- - - - - – - - - - – - - – - - - - -

Storm and Scott had been told by Xavier to search for a young girl, who has only just been discovered by the Professor by chance. He wasn't looking for her but he heard her cry for help. The two adults were told that she was nearby and was hurt, not badly but she was hurt. They drove to the last point that she was most likely to be.

They searched the area and found no traces of her. "Nothing." Scott spoke gently as he continued to look. "She must have moved on. The Professor may have gotten the location wrong."

"I don't think so." Ororo spoke quietly as she shook her head. "She has got to be nearby." Moving nearer the trees. "Scott!" She cried out when she caught sight of a half naked girl, who was unconscious at the foot of an oak tree, her short dark hair was covered in dirt and leaves. They rushed forward and Scott lifted her up. "There should be a blanket in the car." Scott carried the girl as Ororo rushed to the car, pulling out a blanket from the trunk of the car. She placed it over the girl to keep her warm and Scott put her in the back of the car.

"She's freezing. Best get her back to the mansion quickly." Scott spoke quickly as he climbed into the driver's seat as Ororo climbed into the back with the unconscious girl.

"Turn the heating on." Ororo rubbed the girl's arms to get her warm. "She seems to be getting colder."

"Might be her mutation. Even the Professor couldn't tell what it is yet." Glancing in the rear view mirror at the two young women in the back. "She might be like Bobby."

"We won't know until we get back to the school." She rubbed the girl's arms quicker, in case the cold was not part of her mutation.

John sat outside in the dark garden when he saw the car speed into the grounds and disappear into the garage. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly returned into the mansion and moved in the direction of the garage. He watched as Scott and Ororo rushed past him with a girl wrapped in a blanket being carried by Scott. He was intrigued by the new presence.

"Go to bed John!" Ororo said quickly when she noticed him following them.

"Do you want some help?" He asked to get a closer look at the new girl.

"No John. Go to bed!" She spoke a little angrily at him. "It's late." Closing the door on the infirmary when she walked in, leaving the young boy staring at the door.

"It was worth a try." He scoffed and turned away but he was still curious. The X-Men had never brought back a mutant who seemed to be badly injured. John strode away as he knew that there was noway into the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary, Jean, Scott and Ororo were working on the newcomer's health. Slowly the girl began to warm up and regain consciousness. At first she panicked but something, or someone, in her mind told her that she was safe from all kinds of harm. "What is your name, darling?" Jean asked the girl gently.

"Lacey. Lacey Rossi." She spoke quietly and kept still as she could. "Where am I?" As soon as she asked that question, the door opened and a bald man in a wheelchair entered the room.

"Hello Lacey. I'm Professor Xavier. You are at my school for mutants." His voice was commanding yet gentle when he spoke to her. "You may wish to stay but you have a right to leave if you wish to. Though we would like you to stay until you have recovered."

"Thank you." She whispered timidly as she felt her eyes begin to drift close. "I'm so tired..." Whispering gently as she fought against her eyes closing.

"Sleep, Lacy. Rest well." Jean spoke gently as she stroked her hair, soothing the frightened girl. "I'll continue the tests tomorrow when she is awake."

Xavier moved forward and placed himself by Lacey's head, placing his hands either side of her head, close to her ears. Closing his eyes he delved into her sleeping mind.

_Men surrounded her. Not on the part of hurting her but controlling her. They injected a controlling substance into the back of her neck, causing her to become limp and do as they pleased. They made her kill. Suffocate men just by staring at them, throw them in the air and make them fall from a high height and letting them fall; killing them as soon as they hit the ground. There was no emotion on the girl's face. As if she did not care._

Xavier pulled his hands back. "Poor girl." He muttered softly. "She was controlled by an injection in the back of her neck. She killed men without any thoughts or feelings for them." Looking down at the sleeping girl and placed his hands either side of her head again.

_She was screaming as they tortured her with electric rods. They had chained her to a stone slab. A man, who was blurry to her from her tears of pain. He moved forward and injected a substance into her arm. Her sobs slowly turned to silent until she was out cold on the slab._

"She was tortured to be in control of a man. I didn't recognise him." Sighing heavily as he placed his hands back on the arms of his chair. "She needs to rest a lot. That man has caused her a lot of emotional damage." He left the newcomer in the care of Jean.

Lacey spent a day in the infirmary before being shown to her own room before the night drew in. She had decided to stay in the mansion until she thought it was the right time to leave but she felt like that she was going to enjoy herself. She sat on her bed in her new room, looking around at the bare walls. It didn't feel like anywhere. This would probably be her new home. She did not remember her first home, if she did a first home, she couldn't remember her life before the torturing and the killings.

A gentle knock brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She tried to speak confidently but her voice sounded timid.

A girl, around Lacey's age, walked inside her room. She had dark red hair with one white streak through her hair. "Um... Hi. I'm Rogue. Jean said that you were new and told me that I should introduce myself to you. So, I'm Rogue."

Lacey chuckled along with the girl. "I'm Lacey." Standing up nervously, putting her left hand in her pocket and holding her hand out towards Rogue, who took it in her gloved hand and shook it slightly. Lacey noticed that she wore gloves but said nothing about it.

"Do you want to come and have some food?" Smiling slightly. "Come and meet some of the other students."

"Sure." Lacey smiled nervously and she followed Rogue out of her new bedroom to the kitchen. When they entered the room, Lacey saw three boys and another girl. "Umm... Hi." She said nervously as she sat in a free chair next to the boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Guys, this is Lacey. Lacey this is John." Rogue gestured to the boy Lacey had sat next to. "This is Bobby." The other boy, who Rogue had sat next to. "And this is Kitty and Pete." Gesturing to the other girl and the very tall and intimidating guy.

They all gave her a cheery welcome except John, who gave her a small smile and a nod. "Well welcome to the school." Kitty spoke cheerfully. "You'll like it here."

"Um thanks." She said nervously as she looked at the food in front of her. Simple fries and a hamburger. Lacey bit her lower lip as she watched the others as they began to eat. It felt like she had not eaten for days but she politely ate quietly and slowly. The others spoke amongst themselves and she only listened. Only she and John sat in silence. Neither of them spoke to each other until Lacey spoke to him first. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years." He spoke plainly. "I ran away from home. Long story." Shrugging a shoulder as he ate his food, not looking at her as he spoke or when she spoke to him. Once he finished, he stood up and left the room. Lacey watched him, obvious confusion across her face.

"Don't worry about John." Bobby spoke softly to her. "He likes to keep to himself most of the time but he's all right really." Chuckling softly. "Eat up." Grinning at her at her as she slowly ate her food.

The news of Lacey's arrival spread around the school and she was receiving unwanted attention from the students. She hid herself in the grounds of the school to avoid the attention. "Hiding?" An amused voice spoke from behind her as she sat on a stone bench with a book in her hand.

She turned to face John. "Am I that obvious?" Giving him a small smile.

"Very obvious." Sitting next to her facing an opposite direction but turned slightly to face her. "Romeo and Juliet? Boring book." Reading the title of her book.

"Not really. It's rather good actually. The Professor gave it to me. He thought I'd enjoy it and he's right. I like it." Smiling softly as she held the book in her hands. "So, what are you doing out here? Or are you following me?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's a free country. I can walk where I like. Plus I was here before you." Smirking at her as she gave him a soft glare. "So? What's your power?" Asking with interest as he twisted on the bench to sit the same way as her. Lacey focused ahead of her and picked a target. A rock. Slowly it began to float. "Levitation?" Lacey shook her head silently. "What then?"

The rock dropped suddenly as she turned to face him. "I can manipulate the air. All air. Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide. Anything. But only if I concentrate. I can't create it though." Giving him a weak smile. "What about you? I've never seen you show your powers."

John reached into his pocket and took out a pocket lighter and lit it. "I'm like you. I can manipulate fire but I can't create it." Within moments of the lighter being lit, there was a ball of flames in the palm of his hand. "Rather frustrating that I have to keep lighting a lighter to make my mutation work."

"I know what you mean." Sighing heavily as she glanced at her watch, that had been given to her by Storm and she treasured it. She never knew what it was like to have gifts. If she did, she didn't remember. "I have to go. I have math." Smiling a little as she stood up, turning to look down at John, who remained where he was. "See ya." Still smiling a little as she walked away from him, not looking back as she walked back up to the manor.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Carry on or give up? No flames just polite criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold Up A Light**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the O.C, Lacey Rossi.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The friendship between John and Lacey grew gradually. Everyday, they would meet at the stone bench in the grounds and talk. Xavier noticed this and he was glad that the mysterious girl was making herself comfortable in the school. At first she was quiet and barely spoke even in the classes. Even if it was a class of 10 students, she still remained silent and worked hard. She wasn't amazingly clever like most of the students but her grade average was 'B' and 'C'.She was close friends with Rogue and Kitty.

John found her fascinating. He said he was like her. Neither of them could create air or fire but manipulate them. He was actually enjoying his company. With most of the new girls he would flirt a little and then barely say 'hello' to them but it was different with Lacey. He was considering her as a friend. "Ok, so you think your favourite colour is..."

"Green." She chuckled softly as they sat outside on their usual stone bench. "And your favourite colour is?"

"Blue." John gave a small smile as his eyes were locked on her own eyes. "Anything else you found out that you like too?"

Lacey glanced up at the sky to try and think what else she liked. "I like pizza. Just cheese pizza." Laughing lightly. "No other toppings, just cheese."

"How do you know that? Have you tried other pizzas?" He chuckled a little.

"No. I tried the cheese pizza the other night and I liked it so I thought that was the only pizza I will like." Laughing softly as she turned to look at him.

"Hey John!" Bobby called out., making John to turn around to face him. "You want a game?" Holding up the basket ball.

John nodded and turned back to Lacey. "You want to join?" Lacey silently shook her head. "Come and watch and afterwards I'll teach you." Standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Come on. It's not that hard."

Lacey bit her lower lip as she put her hand in his and stood up. "Ok." Chuckling nervously as he kept his hand around her own and led her to the basketball court. She kept her hand loosely in his but he held onto her hand tightly. Bobby noticed their hands as they approached the court but said nothing. He would ask John about it after and mention it to Rogue and she could ask Lacey about it. "Good luck." Lacey gave him a confident smile as he let go of her hand and joined Bobby for a one-on-one match. Lacey sat on the grass at the edge of the court and watched them both play.

Bobby noticed that Lacey was only watching John and John would look at her when he had the chance. He chuckled as he and John played until the first to reach 20 points. They both had made a truce not to use their powers but they occasionally cheated a little. Today was different. John was showing off to Lacey, who could not stop watching him. John wouldn't use his powers to impress her so he pushed himself to try and beat Bobby, who never used his powers during any of their games. Bobby won the game and as he left the court he teased John for his lack of concentration. "You're getting better John. Next time try to keep your eyes on the ball. Being focused might help you with your game." Smirking as he walked back towards the school.

John shook his head and walked back to Lacey, who was sitting crossed legged on the grass. "So? What did you think of the game?" Sitting next to her with the basketball in his hands.

"Fast." She chuckled nervously as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she looked away from him. "It's a good game but I doubt I'd enjoy it." Chuckling nervously as she ran a hand through her short, dark hair, which was slowly growing as the days passed. "Shall we go to dinner?" Slowly beginning to stand up but he held onto her hand and pulled her down. "John! We'll be late for dinner."

"We can have ours later." He grinned cheekily as he moved closer to her, cupping her cheek with his right hand and moved his head closer to her own but she moved back slightly. "Keep still. I want to try something." Lacey stayed still as John leaned closer to her until his lips gently pressed against her own. She gave a shocked intake of breath when he kissed her but she kept still. Her first kiss. Well, her first kiss in this memory. John pulled away, not wanting to push her further. "Are you okay?"

A small sigh left her lips as she kept her gaze on him. Their lips were a few inches apart. She took slow deep breaths, which he felt tickling his lips. "Yeah." She said in a breathy reply which was followed by a giggle. "I don't know but I..." She gave another nervous laugh. "I liked it." Laughing nervously when he pressed his lips against her own once again. Lacey pulled away, "John, we have to go to dinner. I am hungry." Laughing nervously as they stayed a few inches apart from each other.

"Okay." He smiled a little as he stood up and helping her stand up. Immediately, he took her hand in his and led her into the school.

* * *

The news of John's commitment to Lacey spread around the school fast but neither of them cared. John told her about his past and he helped her to try and figure out her own past, which was not going very well. Even with John trying to help her, Lacey would go to regular meetings with Professor Xavier and he would try and delve into her mind to search for her answers. "I just want to know who I am and who I was." Speaking in frustration as she sat opposite him in his office. "I want to know if I have a family out in the world and if they are looking for me."

"Scott has looked through the Missing Persons' database and there is no search for you. Are you sure Lacey Rossi is your name?"

"I don't know. I think so. That's the only thing I remember." The tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke. "Was I a bad person before?" Keeping her blue eyes on the Professor. "Did I hurt people? I have these dreams where I see men dead in front of me and I'm the only alive. Is it true?"

Xavier gave a heavy sigh but kept his gaze on her and slowly nodded. "They are true. I have seen that a man controlled you and ordered you to kill the men. I am sorry but it is true." Holding out a handkerchief to her. "Wipe your eyes. You will learn who you are in time. Right now, I think you should concentrate on the now. We have the trip to the museum tomorrow to look forward to." Giving her a comforting smile as she stood up slowly and moved to the large window. "It will be fine Lacey. You will learn about your past soon."

"I hope so." She sighed heavily. "Everyone else knows who they are, where they came from and have families. I have none of that. I want all of that." Dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief as she stared out of the window.

"Lacey, it will happen. You are gaining a family right now. You choose to stay here and you have automatically gained a family in the teachers and the students. So if you do not find your real family, you will always have one here." He smiled at her as he watched her move from the window and back to sit in her previous chair. "Don't worry." Still smiling. "Off you go. John is pacing outside my office and is wearing a hole in my floor."

Lacey gave a small laugh. "Typical." She chuckled softly as she looked towards the door and then back to the Professor, holding out his handkerchief. "Thank you."

"Keep it. It's a clean one and I have too many as it is." He chuckled. "Go on before John burns my door down to see you."

"Thank you Professor." She stood up and left the room, to be met by John pacing outside the room. "You missed me that much?" Chuckling softly as she placed the handkerchief into her jeans pocket. John turned to face her with a grin and he moved forward and pressed his lips against her own. "I guess you did."

"I did." He smiled his winning smile at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the sitting room, where they usually sat together, along with Bobby and Rogue. "Come on. Let's go and relax for the rest of the day. We have the field trip tomorrow." Holding her close to his side as they walked through the mansion to the sitting room, to find it nearly empty but only Bobby and Rogue sitting together. The four of them talked about the field trip tomorrow and the possibilities of avoiding Storm's talks and wandering off on their own.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: You may notice that I am rushing John and Lacey's relationship quite a bit but I feel like I should story wise. :D**

**Please leave a review and help me to improve. No flames.**


End file.
